Pyro x Engie
by Cinnamon Sugar. Fiction
Summary: Some Texas Toast I hope to continue for a while, I really hope you enjoy, also gonna be some smut.
1. The Accident

**This is my first proper Fanfiction, I really love Texas Toast and wanted to do a story about it, I hope this gets good reviews, I hope to continue on this story and some short stories of Pyro x Engineer. So Ladies and Mentlegen please enjoy this first chapter, I await your toast.**

Engie always had great affection for Pyro. They always worked together on the battlefield as a great duo. Even outside the battlefield, Pyro and Engie would spend days off doing all kinds of things together, sometimes they would take part in fun activities with the rest of their team, but most of the time it was just them.

Their best memory together was probably that night there was a huge thunder storm outside and out of fright Pyro cuddled up next to Engie.

Engie was aware that Pyro was a female and so was the rest of the team, but one unfortunate event can lead to something great.

The team always refused to shower together, saying it was gay and how Scout had a fear of dropping the soap. So the team agreed that each of them get about fives minutes in the shower each. Engie was always after Pyro when it came to showering, which was good enough for the two small mercenaries.

Pyro was showering and Engie was waiting in the rec room for Pyro to be done. He sat in the rec room because he was able to hear if anyone was leaving the bathroom due to it's squeaky hinges. He was flicking through a catalog when he heard the sound of the door squeaking. "Well" he chuckled, "that's my signal.

He walked out of the Rec room with a small bath towel with pictures of tiny sentries on it, which Pyro absolutely loved. The sound of the old, rattling radiator filled the hallway down to where the bedrooms were, it was all you could really hear. Engie grasped for the doorknob turning till he heard it open, pushing the squeaking door open only to be met by a short brunette girl, her skin was tanned, but covered in scars and burns, she seemed a bit chubby, but still fit.

Engie blushed and was in shock, the girl turned around to the Texan to reveal a familiar face, a small big eyed dame, or as the team liked to call her. "P-Pyro, I'm so sorry". Pyro squeaked as she went to grab the hot pick towel by her feet to cover her body and go push Engie out.

Engie was so embarrassed, nothing like that has ever happened before, he felt bad for walking in on Pyro, shaking, he went back into the rec room he was met by Scout and Sniper having a very mature conversation.

"All I'm saying is that if eyelids are pink and you close your eyes you should see pink, not black" Scout argued while opening up a can of Bonk.

"Seriously, Mate. Did you even do biology in school, you see black because there is no light."

"But eyelids are so thin wouldn't light shine through em and show that they are infact pink."

"Just, just shut the fuck up, mate."

The two finished their argument and turned to the pale, shaking Texan. "Ey hardhat what's wrong with you?" Scout said as his spat out a bit of his Bonk. "Yeah, mate, you look like you just saw a ghost, but I guess that wouldn't be too surprising since we've fought them types of wankers before". Engie brought his attention to the two younger mercenaries. "What, nah fellas I'm completely fine, what is it to you, did Spy say something?".

Scout and Sniper stared at Engie, "I'm uh, just gonna take my shower." Engie muttered as he walked out of the rec room. "Think he is sick or something?"

Engie returned to the bathroom, the floor was soaked and was a complete mess, Pyro had rushed out of the bathroom in quite a hurry there, leaving a trail of water to her room, Engie went red, he couldn't get the thought of Pyro's half naked body out of his head, although he did think she was quite attractive, but she was a teammate, not his girlfriend. He tried thinking of ways to forget what he saw.

Engie was about to close the door, when he started to smell smoke, he turned around to a tall figure in a pair of red and cream striped pyjamas, "Well Engineer, was she good looking?" The Frenchman chuckled. "That is non of your darn concern, Spy." Engie seemed pretty annoyed at Spy's comment although she was quite a good looking girl.

"Well, it is non of your concern to what Pyro looks like, but it seems you have every detail of what lies under the suit."

"Now you stop that, Spy."

"Then tell me, was she as good looking as Scout's Mother or is she disgusting?"

"Don't you go trying to get into this, it was an accident and we should just forget about it."

The Spy smirked and looked down at the smaller man. Engie pushed the Spy out of the bathroom. "You keep that mouth of yours shut, ye hear." Spy politely walked away, Engie knew that Spy was going to tell at least one of the other mercenaries about Engie and Pyro's incident. Engie just turned on the shower and massaged the brim of his nose. "Oh dear God what have I done?"

Later that night after just before the guys were about to hit the hay, Engie built up the confidence to go tell Pyro that he was sorry about what happened earlier. He felt his heart pound as he walked down the hall to Pyro's room, He slightly opened the door and saw Pyro in her Gas Mask, which was what everyone usually saw her in. She lifted her head from under the sheets and stared at Engie with them big ol' black eyes of the rubber gas mask. "Uh Pyro, I'm really sorry about earlier". Pyro just went to remove her gas mask and pointed at a point beside her in the bed. "Sit" she whispered, Engie closed the bedroom door and sat down beside the little fire bug.

"just wanted to say that I'm sorry about that."

"Dell it is completely fine, Medic has seen me nude before it's not too bad."

"Well that is kinda different what happed to use."

"Oh well it's all in the past, no need to worry Engie."

Engie blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I do have to say one thing, you do have quite an amazing body." He immediately went stiff. Screaming internally, oh God, why did he say that? Pyro just giggled, "Thank you for the compliment, but my body is nothing but a bag of burnt and bruised meat. Enige looked a bit stern. "Now listen here, you look beautiful and if anyone says otherwise well they can just go uh.." Engie went silent. Pyro seemed very flattered about what Engie said.

The two looked at each other completely love struck. Engie broke the silence, "Well I better be getting to bed, we got a battle to fight tomorrow, gotta get that intelligence, BLU will never see it comin'." Pyro just smiled as Engie left to go to his room. "Goodnight" Pyro laughed, "Goodnight".

Engie had a lot of crushes throughout his life, but that was the only time he felt true love.

 **I will release chapter two if this does well, Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Date

**Had to post chapter 3 of Pyro x Engie, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, looking forward to the reviews and thoughts on this.**

It had been a few weeks since Pyro and Engie's little incident, but after that small talk in Pyro's room Engie didn't feel so bad about it, infact a couple of weeks later Engie asked Spy for a bit of advice on women and that he wanted to ask Pyro out on a date.

Spy laughed, probably the funniest thing that he heard all day, Engie just stood there angrily and stared at the hysterical Frenchman, laughing and snorting, making comments like "Ceci est l'or pur." Engie confused at what Spy said just walked off, before reaching the exit of Spy's smoking room he heard Spy cough into his hand, "I am sorry, I can help." Engie turned around to Spy fixing his tie and putting another cigarette between his lips. " I will be glad to help you ask our dear Pyro on a date, under one condition." Engie bent down in front of Spy and put his hands together, "Anything, I'll do anything." Engie begged, making a puppy dog face, Spy cringed, "Ew, how desperate are you?" Engie continued to beg. "Fine." Spy croaked, "I will give you a little class on how to put on the perfect date, for any beautiful lady, after this she'll beg to get into your pants." Engie smiled standing up onto his feet.

"And under what condition?" Engie requested. "You have to do dishes, laundry and any sort of dirty work for the rest of the year." Engie seemed a bit hesitant to Spy's deal, but he needed good advice, he really didn't want to screw up anything with Pyro, he was willing to do what Spy said for whatever help he could give. Engie extended his arm and went to shake Spy's hand, " You have a deal partner." Engie had quite a tight grip and was beginning to hurt Spy's fragile hands. "D'accord d'accord." Spy muttered as he let go of Engie's hand, "You will meet me in the training room at eighteen hundred hours, not a minute late, not a minute early, understand." Engie nodded his head, "I understand partner."

Not a minute late, not a minute early, Engie stood in the Training room beside a tray with a bottle of cheap wine and Red roses, which looked old and withered. Engie had no clue to where Spy's whereabouts were, but seeing the tray he knew that The spy was here. He clenched his fists about ready to leave, "He said to meet her at six, where is he?" Engie looked up at the clock hung up beside the treadmills, it said that it was about quarter past, but the clock could be broken, Engie didn't even know that that clock even existed. Suddenly he could smell cologne and cigarettes, the tall Frenchman appeared behind Engie giving him a fright. "Darn it Spy, don't do that, trying to give me a heart attack." "Oh yes, Pyro is going to love being with you." Spy said sarcastically grabbing the bottle of wine from the tray. Spy stood in front of Engie with the bottle of wine. "Now Engineer, tell me what you now about Pyro." Engie went a bit red and started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Well she really loves fire."

"Obviously."

"She wears a gas mask."

"Part of her uniform."

"Oh wait."

Spy looked down at Engie, taking another drag from his cigarette, "And what else, what do you know about her, are you coming to me for dating advice on a girl that you know nothing about." Engie went red and began to stutter, " Well I do know that she likes the colour pink and unicorns, oh and sweet food." Spy turned his head to Engie and his face lightened up a bit, "It seems I know more about her that you do." Engie seemed a bit curious about what Spy said, "What do you know about Pyro." Engie questioned the taller man, Spy started to get a bit cocky, He removed the half finished cigarette from his mouth and replaced it with another one. "Well," Spy laughed, "Pyro's real name is Petra Sanchez, she was born in a small village beside the Mexican border on the fifth of December 1994, she is twenty two years old and has serious Pyromania and went through a depression during her adolescence." Engie didn't know all this stuff about Pyro, she never told him much, only really stuff about about fire and work and junk. "Any interests or hobbies?" Engie asked Spy as he went to go pour himself a glass of wine. "Her interests include setting things on fire and burning her victims as to satisfy her unhealthy lust for fire, she also loves cooking and Star Wars." Engie smiled, "Well she has good taste," Spy just took a sip from his glass of cheap wine. "Yes, great taste whatever, now using the information we have about her we can organize a date between you." Engie raised his hand, "Shouldn't I ask her out first?" Spy slapped Engie across his face, sending Engie to the cold floor beneath them.

Engie lifted his head from the ground and used his robotic arm to grab his helmet and put it back onto his head, "Augh... What was that for?" Spy bent down to Engie, "You never let your lover know that it's a date, you'll look fucking desperate." Engie seemed a bit confused, but he was going to take Spy's advice. He lifted himself off the floor and fixed his goggles onto his face. Spy looked at Engie, "Now about that date."

Engie had it all planned out, he was going to set up the table with a pink tablecloth, it was origannly red, but lost it's colour in the wash, he placed tons of candles on the table, because Pyro loved fire and candles. Engie wasn't really that good at cooking, all he really knew was barbeques and bacon and eggs, so he asked Scout to help him make a cake since Scout's ma had a great recipe for Victoria sponge cake which all the mercs could agree that it was the best cake know to man, but Scout seemed way to full of himself about it. "Yeah my Ma is the best cook in like, the entire universe, her cake is known world wide." Engie and Scout standing in the kitchen mixing together all the ingredients for the cake, but Engie just wanted Scout to shut up and continue whipping the cream. "Yeah she really is the best Ma eva', and I can do pretty much everythin' too." Engie sighed and rolled his eyes, pouring the mixture into the greased tray and threw it into the oven. The other mercs all seemed to be distracting Pyro by having Soldier and Demo break out in a fight, Pyro could never miss one of their fights, all the shouting and screaming as the two men threw punches at each other, what a beautiful blood fest.

Engie had the cake ready in about twenty five minutes with cream and jam and everything, he also made some of that Australian hot cocoa that Sniper's mom sent them, top notch stuff. He made two mugs of hot chocolate and two big slices of the cake. All the other mercs seemed to have scampered off somewhere else so that Engie could have some time with Pyro. He dimmed the lights in the dining room and went to get Pyro in the basement. She was wearing her gas mask, a long red hoodie and a pair of swimming trunks. She found some old boxes in the basement and decided to send them to a fiery grave. Engie went over to Pyro and cleared his throat. "Uh P-Pyro," Engie stuttered. "I have something I want to show you," Pyro removed her mask, revealing her small, round face, "What is it Engie, is Miss. Pauling here with our reports?", "Even better," Engie smiled, "Just come with me."

Engie had Pyro's eyes covered, they entered the base and walked through the hallway to the dining area. "Engie what is this, are you guys throwing me a surprise Birthday party, wait it's not my Birthday, what is this?" Engie removed his hands from over Pyro's eyes. Pyro gasped, "Oh My God, Engie this is so cute,"Engie blushed and held Pyro's small, scar covered hands, "I knew you would like it."

The two sat down to enjoy their little date. Pyro absolutely adored this, she thought it was so cute and romantic and she loved the cake and cocoa. "Well Pyro," Engie smiled, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Pyro took a sip from her mug, "Engie, this is so romantic of you, but you really don't need to keep apologising for walking in on me in the bathroom," Engie blushed a bit, "It's not for that," he said cheerfully, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to start going out with me, like boyfriend, girlfriend thing," Engie seemed pretty confident about all this and he was right to be, Pyro jumped up and gave him a big kiss on the lips and whispered into his ear, "Yes,"

Engies heart skipped a beat and the two went in for a big kiss, this was just the start of a great relationship.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I will be releasing chapter 3 soon enough and I do take suggestions and ideas for new chapters, also I'm sorry if nobody is too satisfied with my headcanon Pyro, I may change a few things about her. Also smut coming soon, be prepared.**


	3. Announcement from Author

p style="text-align: left;"Okay folks, its been a while and I haven't updated the story in like forever, I've been very busy and since Easter is coming up I'll have a lot of free time on my hands to do a continuation on the story. I would love to hear everyone's suggestions on what I should do in the next chapter or where this story is going to go, no suggestions are bad suggestions, as long as they make sense and fit in with the story. Some ideas I have are things like Engie remembering his previous marriage before becoming a merc and feeling really bad over the fact that he moved on too fast or Pyro being or really clingy towards Engie because so many guys and girls have broken up with her in the past (this Pyro is bisexual by the way). Anyways those are just my stupid options, but if you like the idea than just say. Anyways I hope you guys aren't mad, sorry. /p 


End file.
